icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IPsycho
iPsycho is the 5th iCarly movie following iGo to Japan, iDate a Bad Boy, iFight Shelby Marx and iQuit iCarly, and is the combination of the 17th and 18th episodes of Season 3 of iCarly. The premiere airdate of this episode was June 4, 2010 at 8/7c. Noah Munck's little brother, Ethan, guest stars as "Guppy." Note: iPsycho is an iCarly movie. And it's quite "crazy"! Plot This iCarly movie is about Carly, Sam and Freddie try to cheer up a lonely fan named Nora Dirshlitt on her birthday. She had no good birthday parties before she was 16 years old. Her parents didn't even celebrate her 16th birthday with her and took a vacation to Wyoming (due to a $10 discount for $300 to $290). The iCarly trio came because they felt sorry for Nora. Sam heard Nora say their will be a giant chocolate fountain (if you look closely in the back round you will see it.), the only reason that Sam agreed to come. They planned to be at her party for 20 minutes and then head off to the hotel to get some rest before the Webicon the next day. When they get to Nora's house, nobody is there, the only other person than Nora in the house was an eighty-seven year old clown, Cramps. Cramps died while dancing with sam, ( due to an aneurism ), and the ambulance showed up and took him away, which made Nora cry. To cheer her up, iCarly gang agreed to do a web cast at her house. She got so happy that she vomited in her fireplace. After iCarly started to air online, tons of people came to Nora's house, includig a popular 11th Grade Girl portrayed by Daniella Monet who plays Trina Vega on Victorious. This is the only iCarly web cast that was shown to the viewers directly. Sam and Carly reenacted the "Cowboy and the Idiot Farm Girl" sketch where a farm girl ( Carly ) mistakes a cowboy's ( Sam ) chicken ( Nora's chicken Maurice ) for a sports car. After all the people leave, Nora quickly tricked the iCarly trio into getting locked into the basement, so she'll never be lonely again. She believes they are guardian angels sent to her so she can become popular. Nora went as far as to lock them in a recording studio and stole all their phones, canceling their Webacon meething and texting all their guardians (Spencer, Sam's Mother, and Mrs. Benson) that everything is going fine. She refused to give them food unless she could kiss Freddie, but he was reluctant to do so, causing Sam to shove Freddie's face into the glass. For giving her what she wanted, Nora gave them Chinese food takeout. Sam managed to pick the lock with a sharpened duck bone, but Nora (while wearing a Richard Nixon mask) scared them back inside. To pass the time, Nora played MadLibs with the iCarly gang. Sam chose blood as a noun, Freddie chose psychotic as an adjective, and Carly used the word choke four times as a verb. From this game, the iCarly trio made a plan; to trick Nora into thinking that they have to give a birthday message to Gibby ( who Nora knows because Gibby is often used as a contestant victim on the show ). They made a SOS secret message saying, "Every fourth. Word. Every fourth. Word. Every fourth. Word.", which keeps changing each time it plays, saying The. Crazy. Girl. Trapped. Us. Please. Save. Us. ''' Gibby, in the meantime is doing home repairs for Spencer in exchange for setting up a camp in the loft. When he gets the message and manages to decode it's meaning, Gibby, along with his little brother Guppy, left to rescue them. He breaks the door into Nora's house, and enters into a psychotic battle with her. This destroys most of the living room at Nora's house, including the table, the dish cabinet, vases, etc. Nora even tried using a fencing sword to fight Gibby, but he tripped her several times to make her fall. Nora then pushes him downstairs where the basement is. The continue to fight, and Nora then swings Gibby at the glass, which knocks Gibby into boxes behind, seemingly beaten. He doesn't surrender, rips off his sweater and stands his ground. Luckily, Guppy finds the keys and releases the iCarly trio. Sam then used her choke-unconscious technique ( the "Vulcan Death Grip" ) on Nora, which knocks her out. The iCarly trio call the police, and she goes to juvenile detention. While Carly sympathizes for her, Sam says that she'll make friends at prison. Trivia *Daniella Monet, who stars as Trina Vega on "Victorious" makes a guest appearance. She even appears on the website, the caption says: "Hey Trina, Where's Tori?" *Nora makes numerous pop culture references throughout the episode, some obvious and some very subtle. For example: :*As Nora is walking upstairs with her "food pocket", she makes a reference to stand-up comedian Jim Gaffigan's rant about Hot Pockets. :*When Carly grabs Nora's arm through the slot and pulls her face against the glass, Nora growls in a weird voice "Release me!", a reference to a scene in Independence Day :* When she slamms the small window in her front door, she yells "No one sees the wizard!" making an obvious reference to The Wizard of Oz. *In iWin a Date, Gibby was unable to recognize the obvious hints made by Carly and Sam. However, in this episode, he easily understands the secret message in the video. *This is the first appearance of Guppy, played by Noah Munck's real life younger brother. *Nora is similar to (or an amalgamation of ) many thriller movie villians: : '''Annie Wilkes from Misery : she is obsessive and holds her favorite people hostage against their will. : Buffalo Bill '''from '''Silence of the Lambs : keeps her hostages in a basement often obsessively watching them and not letting them out. : Michael Myers from the Halloween Series : Michael wears a William Shatner mask and Nora wore a Richard Nixon mask. : The Other Mother '''from '''Coraline : keeping the protagonists with her and trying to make them her "family" (or in this case, guardian angels) *In iSpace Out, Carly freaked out after being locked in a room for several hours; however, in this episode, she shows almost no signs of claustrophobia. Quotes Freddie: '''Guess what's in this box? '''Sam: '''Donuts. '''Freddie: '''No. '''Sam: '''Muffins. '''Freddie: '''No. '''Sam: '''Corndogs. '''Freddie: '''No. '''Sam: '''Chocolates. '''Freddie: '''No, it's not food! '''Sam: '''Then who cares? '''Carly: '''What's in the box? '''Freddie: '''Oh, just some photos.. '''Sam: '''Of donuts?! '''Freddie: No! 'Carly: '''That girl has a sad life! '''Sam: ' So does Freddie! We can´t fix the world! '''Nora: '''Here's a tasty tape... '''Freddie: '''Tape? References When Carly grabs Nora through the open slit in the window, if you listen closely you can hear Nora growl in a weird voice: "Release me!" which is a reference to the movie Independence Day. External links *Official Promo #1 *Official Promo #2 *Official Promo #3 *Sneak Peak 317 Category:Season 3 Category:Movies